<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be watching you by debnamebml</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434722">I'll be watching you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamebml/pseuds/debnamebml'>debnamebml</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamebml/pseuds/debnamebml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy, stop!" the blonde's voice flew from her mouth in a tone mixed with pleading and anger to Bellamy's ears.<br/>Clarke tried hard to catch all the breath she had lost. She was breathing hard, her eyes the color of the ocean reflected by the sun didn't even shine at that moment. It was dark, and yet the stubborn tears that escaped without stopping were perfectly visible. Your gun was pointed to Bellamy’s chest. </p><p>"I can't let you get away, Bellamy. Not again."<br/>Clarke needed to make a decision, as did Bellamy. Everything could be resolved here and now.</p><p>But it was your career that mattered, not your love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be watching you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Chapter 1</span> - Still miss you</p><p>"Please, guys, this is important, pay attention."</p><p>Pike was terrified, screaming like a crazy person and Kane just watched: It was incredibly funny because he never shut up when he needed to. But today? Today he barely speaks.</p><p>The entire room was staring at Mr. Pike's slate. How the man had taken such a position, no one knew. Much of the agency disagreed with Pike's policy, but he was the director of the agency, there was nothing they could do.</p><p>“The man we are looking for has a considerable criminal record, the case has already been passed on to us a few times, but we had more important things to deal with at the time, but today this becomes a major FBI problem, and we need to resolve it.” Pike said.</p><p>Not that he knew what he was doing, he couldn't even pretend.</p><p>“I still don't know who I'm going to send to take care of the case. According to police sources who took care of him, everything we think he thinks first, everything we walk, he has already done the whole marathon, all the traps we have implemented, he already has one way to disarm. “</p><p>“And who's our guy?” To be honest, Mr. Kane would manage things better. At least he recognized how qualified Clarke was, without a second thought.</p><p>“The name is Bellamy Blake, sir. Thanks for asking.”</p><p>Raven immediately looked at her friend, she was confused like Clarke. It couldn't be the same Bellamy Blake. It's not YOUR ex Bellamy Blake. He was not the man Clarke had loved for three long years. It could just be a coincidence, it needed to be.</p><p>“In any case, Agent Clarke Griffin is best suited for the job, and you know it.” The damn moment when John Murphy opened his mouth. Clarke needed to stay focused. She needed to focus and act like the professional she always was. Bellamy is part of the past, everything they had is over, there was no reason to relive the past. She had gotten over it. But with just a slap on her friend, she managed to get back to reality.</p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Murphy. I don't remember seeing you raise your hand to express your opinion, but I appreciate the suggestion.”</p><p>Yeah. Mr. Pike didn't know exactly how to best interact with someone.</p><p>“I hope you know that Agent Murphy is right. Tell me, Mr. Pike, how many cases have you solved more than I have since you hired me?” Clarke's voice remained steady and the woman played with the pen she held in one hand while sitting awkwardly in the chair. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, however, everything about Clarke Griffin seemed perfectly organized anyway.</p><p>“Miss Griffin, do you want to lose your job?” By this time, director Pike was already impatient with the agents who always opposed him.</p><p>“No, I wanna keep yours, but you didn't answer my question.”</p><p>“I don't need to, Miss Griffin. And I must remind you that our agents searched for the Bellamy Blake file, it is clear that your interest in the job is beyond your professional interest, since you had personal relationships with our guy.”</p><p>Clarke should have known. Of course, they would find out about it. The blonde smiled slightly. She took the glasses off her face and placed them on the table in front of her, just as she did with her hands as soon as she stood up, facing Pike.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” Clarke emphasized in an offended tone. “I must remind YOU that my personal life will NEVER interfere with my professional life. That is why I am where I am today. That is why I resolve more cases as quickly as anyone, without despising my co-workers and friends, of course. When you think of a valid argument that prevents me from taking the case with agents Raven Reyes and Jonh Murphy, we can talk. Otherwise, our meeting ends here.”</p><p>“At least you are not foolish enough to think of working alone, Miss Griffin. The case stays with you and the agents who will accompany you. Don't make me regret it.”</p><p>Clarke sat down again in the chair, retrieved the glasses that had left on the table, and raised one leg to her mouth before she started to say something again.</p><p>“Soon you'll see, Pike. Raven and Murphy aren't just a pretty little face. You need them more than you think.”</p><p>Clarke stood up one last time and turned to the friends who were sitting beside her.</p><p>“Come on, we have things to work out.” And she cast that look. Ah, that look. Only her friends could decipher what Clarke meant: she was about to explode if she stayed another second in that place. She needed to run, preferably to a place where she could get drunk and talk to her friends without formalities while listening to good live music.</p><p>The woman simply walked away. “See you later, Mr. Pike.” were Clarke's last words before deafening the room with the noise of the beautiful red Pumps shoe that filled every curve of her feet. Raven and Murphy just followed her. Clarke was more powerful than ever.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Three years ago.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“... and then she said "Clarke, you can't just travel", but she didn't know I did that for Raven. Why are you so quiet? What happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke and Bellamy were walking hand in hand towards the downtown park. That was one of the days they take out of all the week to relax alone, to tell about life and the adventures they had when they were kids. But Bellamy simply didn't speak, just nodded "yes" or "no" and laughed at one thing or another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing, I'm fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You didn't even hear what I said. What's going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing, Clarke. I'm just a little tired.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don't fool me, Bellamy.” Clarke stopped walking, let go of Bellamy's hand and stared at him, but she can't even begin an argument, she falls in love with him in a different way every time she looked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you didn't want to come, just talk beforehand. We could have stayed at your house and ordered food or something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clarke, I wanted to come, I don't hide anything from you. Can we just get to the park?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke started walking in front of Bellamy towards the park, she was irritated, the blonde was irritated very easily. But every time she made a mad face or simply stressed out about Bellamy, the man fell in love again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy smiled softly, thinking about the day he met Clarke, he was sure he would fall in love again if he didn't know her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clarke, wait.” the man ran to Clarke and took her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to wait until we got to the park, but you can't wait, so ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy took a black velvet box out of his pocket, before making sure that no one was walking around, it would be completely embarrassing for both of them if anyone saw it. He didn't need to expose, he needed only her to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know we are friends with privileges, and we have been like this for 3 months. But I was thinking, Clarke, and I want to be your only friend with privileges. I want to be the man you run to when you need help, the man that before sleeping, the last thing he thinks about is you, although I already do that.” Clarke laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened the box, and inside was a beautiful ring with a stone. Clarke's eyes were filled with tears, just wanting to hear what Bellamy had to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I'm sure of it. I'm sure I love you very much, Clarke. And when we travel, we'll stop at the gas station and you'll fix the car while I buy something to eat, and a guy will come hitting on you and I will say: 'get out of here, she is with me.' And sing to you on the call until you fall asleep when you have insomnia. You are my safe place, always and forever, and I love you, Clarke, so so much. Anyways, do you want to date me? By the way, you can't say no because it was Octavia who chose the ring with me and she’s very excited about it, don't let her down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke jumped up to hug Bellamy. He always liked to smell the perfume on her neck as he hugged her, intensely, purely, sincerely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So there was really nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry for ruining the surprise. And of course, I do want to date you. I love you so much, Bellamy Blake, I love you forever.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Now</strong> </em>
</p><p>“You can't be serious, Clarke. Depending on the crimes he committed against the State, Pike's orders may be to shoot to kill. Is that what you want?” asked Raven.</p><p>She was one of the best agents in the agency and this woman, Raven Reyes, was very respected, not only for being Clarke's best friend: Raven has a brilliant mind, the girl just manages to think a lot in front of everything and everyone. Since when Clarke is understood by people Raven has her as a sister because everything they lived and everything they'll live was considered for that. Raven felt the same way. Clarke loves her.</p><p>Clarke couldn't think about it, not now. Whenever her friends accompanied her to the Arkadia Bar, it was because she was exhausted, of everything and everyone. The thought of killing the man she loved for a long time anguished her and left her breathless, and even though Raven and Murphy were her best friends, the blonde didn't even have the structures to express such a feeling or vent.</p><p>The trio was already in the fifth round of beer, Clarke hasn't opened his mouth since he arrived, just calmly listened to what his friends were saying. They knew she didn't want to talk about Bellamy’s case, or the romance they had in the past, and yet they were talking about it. So she just ignored it, just listened to the rock band playing on the bar stage, taking a sip of beer every time she felt trapped in the past with Bellamy.</p><p>“Really, Clarke. I don't think you're thinking straight, I know your career is very important but-“ tried Murphy.</p><p>Well, Murphy has his moments, in addition to being a great agent alongside Clarke, he is also described as a best friend, after Raven. They had been the blonde's family for a long time, ever since her mother decided that applying for the medicine she learned all her life in other countries was the best decision for her career, and then, Clarke's father died. Raven and Murphy practically welcomed her and treated her like a sister.</p><p>“If you bring up this subject or Bellamy's name again, I'll turn my back and leave, okay? Please, guys. I'm a professional, I need you in this one. What Bellamy and I had is over, it was in the past and it will never happen again. He made his decision and I made mine.” the blonde took another turn on the beer.</p><p>“Take it easy, you'll be drunk soon.” Murphy advised.</p><p>“I know, that's why we're here. Have fun, little Murphy. Today is our day.” The woman gave her friend a light pat on the shoulder and a wink followed by a brief spontaneous smile for Raven, who came back doing the same.</p><p>The problem was not tonight, nor was the fact that Clarke was getting drunk to escape what was going to happen.</p><p>The problem would be tomorrow, at Pike's office. <br/>
When Clarke heard the director's orders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>